GTO hot Pursuit
by United we fall
Summary: Onizuka is charged for Sexual Harassment Nudity, Language and of Course Humor BABY Please R&R thank you PG-13 and up FBI WARNING
1. Default Chapter

Onizuka hot pursuit

It was just a normal day when Onizuka walked into his class as he started to stretch his muscles (man Onizuka you really got into it last night) he rubs his head as he remembered the gang members who tried to fight him at the local sake bar he started to laugh to himself when Yoshikawa tapped him on the shoulder. Onizuka turned around into a defensive stance "ooh hi Yoshikawa" "Mr. Onizuka can you help me with this problem I have?" Onizuka stopped and opened his eyes to a multiple algebra problem as he looked it over numbers and letters just started to flash in his head (ooh man I cant do this but lets give him an answer) he told Yoshikawa that it was 5,790 which startled Yoshikawa because he couldn't figure it out "are you sure?" Onizuka shut the book "of course who do you think I am?" he turned around and wrote on the board free study hall as he turned around more people came up with Algebra books (ooh man) he started to sit down when Murai, Kikuchi, and Fujiyoshi, started to fight among one another in the class to see who would win in bloody knuckles. Onizuka ran over and ribbed his shirt off and started to crack his knuckles as he sat down in front of Murai as the two dealt blows to their knuckles mostly Murai's the other class started to get annoyed as they pulled Onizuka over into their circle "ooh come on I was winning!" as they all sat around Onizuka they started to give him Algebra problems which made Onizuka feel dizzy and not so good as he started to shout out answers from nowhere "132, 789, 307, 1,205," as the class wrote down the answers because Onizuka passed the exam for all great teachers and got 500/500 which startled the board and of course the vice principal…

The next day Onizuka whistled to his class with a smile on his face when a book smacked him in the face "what was that for?" he picked it up and realized that it was a Algebra book "damn they must have gotten them all wrong" he rubbed his head and walked into class as fifty more books came flying at him, he ducked behind his desk and got into a fetal position (come on Onizuka pull yourself together here) he stood up as a book slammed into his face causing a bloody nose which he started to yell back "that will teach from cheating!" he sticks out his tongue and pulls down on eye which made the class to riot more as desk and books came flying at him he ducked again but to late as another book hit him in the face he gabbed it and was about to throw it back when it opened up to Murai Kunio Onizuka ran over to his desk and started to pound his head into it "you dirty little kid you hit me in the nose again" as blood rushed out gushing all over the place as Yoshikawa stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs which caused the class to turn around "STOP!" as the class started to calm down Onizuka grabbed some tissue and wiped all of the blood off of him and looked around the class to see Murai unconscious on the floor with a big pump on his head, as he walked over to see how he was doing Murai stood up and started to punch Onizuka in the gut "you-you piece of shit, weren't you told not to hit your students!" as he kept punching Onizuka was trying to dodge when Murai kicked him in the balls "that should teach you" he gave a smirk as Onizuka rolled over as Fujiyoshi spoke "maybe you should run away Murai before he gets up" as he said the last part Onizuka stood and started to beat his chest which Murai looked in bewildered as Onizuka started to laugh as he smacked his fist together "Mr. Onizuka?" as Murai started to back away "I am not Onizuka I am bone boy!" as he started to run towards Murai with rage in his eyes he feel over Kanzaki's foot as he got back up she put a collar around him "good boy" she started to laugh as Onizuka tried to run away towards Murai growling like a dog and barking when Ms. Fuyutsuki walked into the class "Mr. Onizuka!" he stood up and regained his posture as he started to explain what happened "ooh hi Fuyutsuki" he rubbed his head and started to move his hands when Murai started to walk behind him with a brick "Take this!" as the brick smashed into Onizuka's skull he fell to the ground unconscious…

As Onizuka opened his eyes he stared at lights (is this heaven? Where are all the pretty girls at) he looked to his right to see a nurse bend over exposing her breast to him (god thank you) he started to rub his hands together when the nurse looked over at him, he pretended to fall asleep as he watched her with his eyes close as she started to undress in his room "yeah! He sat up as blood came out of his nose as his eyes opened wider to check out the hot nurse "come here baby I will take really good care of you" a hand slapped across his check as the nurse covered her self and started to beat him up "why-why you sick pervert" Onizuka started to laugh as he tried to explain "why where you in my room anyways?" as the nurse started to dress behind a curtain Onizuka gabbed hold of it and fell out of his bed causing it to fall down as he saw up her skirt (you the man Onizuka you the man) the nurse fled the hospital running towards the cop station two blocks away as Onizuka tried to pull himself up on his bed (man that was really great but I hope to see her soon) he gives a smile as little does he know that see told the cops and their coming for him…


	2. Bust

GTO Hot Pursuit

As the police arrived at the hospital Onizuka was nowhere to be seen as they started to walk out of his room they heard a snicker from under the bed and some moans as bra and panties flew out from underneath, both cops looked at each other and then surrounded the bed with their guns out. "Okay come out of their son" Onizuka was still snickering when they pulled the covers off to reveal a Onizuka with bra and panties all over his body while giggling to himself (this is great!) the two cops just stared in awe as the started to count how many bras and panties Onizuka had on him "how many did you count Toni?" the cop looked over at his partner "I counted sixty you?" the other cop nodded "okay sir you are under arrest for sexual harassment" as they reached for Onizuka he stopped and crawled out from underneath "ooh come on its just bras and panties I cant get arrested for that!" the two cops looked at one another when one looked back over to see Onizuka sniffing them with galore "are you Mr. Onizuka?" Onizuka nodded no when one of the police appeared behind him "your that guy who had that bar fight two nights ago!" as he grabbed Onizuka's arm he turned around and elbowed him in the ribs breaking two while the other cop shot off two rounds causing chaos to break loss in the hospital as doctors and nurses ran and Onizuka knocking out the other cop cold "that should teach you to mess with me" he held his fist out and gave a smirk as he found some cigarettes and lit one up "well I guess I better get out of here" as the left the hospital he grabbed some candy and walked out into the sunlight…

Meanwhile back at Holy Forest

Murai and his friends were huddled together talking about what to do to Onizuka when he strolled in on a scouter "where did he get that?" said Yoshikawa as he started to walk over to Onizuka who threw his last cigarette onto the floor putting it out with his foot. "okay class you really pissed me off last time so today were going on a field trip!" as he started to laugh evilly to himself (okay lets go to the zoo) as he rode around the room he noticed that Murai and his buddies were whispering to one another when Kikuchi walked in front of his path "Mr. Onizuka, you wouldn't know anything about the beating at the hospital would you?" as he looked at Onizuka who went white as a ghost "you mean you heard about that?" he just nodded and laughed "and most of Japan!" Onizuka started to pace back and forth when the scouter died "ooh man who were they do you know?" he grabbed Kikuchi by the collar "come on tell me!" read this he handed him the newspaper of Tokyo Japan today (don't know any newspaper in Japan )

_Two cops were beaten severely by an unknown man in the Tokyo Hospital north of the police station, we talked to the two and they said a man in bra and panties and given them the beating. If anyone knows who this man is please contact authorities immediately and do not fight him he his a highly trained killer. Some charges this man is capable of is Sexual harassment, Joy riding, Grand theft auto, and being a pervert. Please contact 666-9090 (made up) thank you again…_

Onizuka looked up to see his class on the other side of the room looking at him "well at least they got the training killer right but the panties and bras come on" he laughed slowly when Murai walked forward "you are in big shit you know Onizuka" as he waved his fists at him trying to threaten him. "well they don't know it me right" gives a smile "now come on back to your desks" as the class finished Murai, Yoshikawa, Kikuchi, Fujiyoshi, Kikuchi stopped at his desk "they can figure you out all they have to do is find your hospital papers and records, so watch out!" at those words all five left the room for the day as Onizuka pondered what to do…

That night Onizuka couldn't sleep as he sat up in his room looking at the wall pale and wanting to throw up all over (man I don't want to go to prison I will be someone's bitch or worse) he stood and shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he started to cry again as he grabbed some more tissue while he put some noodles into the microwave and cried even more (Onizuka I don't know if you are going to be able to get out of this, I know I can call the gang meeting they can hide me for awhile. But wait last time, ooh well I have no other choice) as the microwave dinged he grabbed the can of noodles and gulped them down in about two minutes as he laid on the floor looking at the ceiling as he fell asleep.

Onizuka was running down an alley when he ran into a cop making him stumble for awhile when a hand grabbed him and shouts could be heard from afar, (please let me go) he turned around and grabbed the guys wrist when he turned into the nurse at he hospital which bewildered Onizuka to shit as he started to rub her breasts evilly and laughing to himself (he did this for awhile) as a hand grabbed him in the butt he jumped around to see a police officer smiling at him "okay bud time for me" as the cop approached Onizuka jumped kicked him in the chest which didn't even faze him. Onizuka started to turn around when he realized the nurse turned into another cop, he started to back away when handcuffs came out of no where and wrapped around his wrists tight and he was knocked out, when he awoke he was in a prison and a really big guy named Panda was his room mate and looked at him with lust (gross) as he ran for the bars his roommate got up and unzipped his pants… Onizuka awoke with sweat on his face as he realized it was just a dream, he gave out a sigh as he poured himself some cereal and took a shower for the day.


	3. My God

Onizuka walked down the stairs as he caught the penguin which he broke during that unexpected night about one month ago (from my other story) as he finish walking down he started to stretch his body when he bumped into the school nurse Muritaka who dropped some files and books all over the floor when she bent over to pick them up Onizuka got an eye full (ooh yeah baby) as Muritaka looked up she saw Onizuka looking at her boobs as she grabbed a pencil and jabbed it into his leg causing Onizuka to jump back in shock "that's for looking at me you sick little pervert, god your worse then the students" she gives a smile and walks down the corridor as Onizuka realized what happened he ran forward and shouted "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME" as he shook his hand in the air Muritaka just gave him the bird and kept on walking (man that was a really good site ooh boy ooh boy (gives a snicker), but at least she didn't break the skin) Onizuka whistled his way to class when he realized that it was quiet for once (weird) as he opened the door he saw the whole class in their seats and looking forward like statues as he approached his desk he gave the usual talk about yesterday and how its going when he saw the maps in the back start to move "Freeze Eikichi Onizuka!" as two cops walked out from behind "come on" as he headed for the door two more cops walked through it. The two from the hospital "yeah that's him" as they started to surround him Onizuka had a brilliant idea "okay here it goes!" he turned around and started to run towards the window as the Vice Principal Uchiyamada Hiroshi drove in the drive way with his new Toyota Cresta as he drove towards the side he heard a window shatter as Onizuka flew towards him "NOOOO" he tried turning the keys over but it wouldn't budge it was making a weird noise as he realized it was still running as he but it in reverse it was to late Onizuka landed with a CRASH! As glass, metal, and other fragments flew through the air as the four cops looked down in bewilderment at the scene. Onizuka started to get up when he saw Uchiyamada crying to himself in his totaled car with tears streaming down his face when the air bag flew open knocking him out, as Onizuka laughed to himself "man that's gotta suck o'well" he jumped up and started to run for the gate when the four cops started to shout at him from the window, one of them seeing the opportunity jumped out the window after Onizuka when he missed the car and landed in a bush against the wall breaking both his legs (muhahaha) Onizuka turned the corner and started to runs towards Danma's shop…

The whole class was just stunned as the three cops went to get their friend who was stupid enough to follow Onizuka which caused most of them to laugh or giggle to themselves when Murai, Kikuchi, Kanzaki, Yoshikawa, Fujiyoshi, and Kusano and stood up and headed for the door when Mrs. Fuyutsuki walked in the door way with a worried face when she saw the window broken and half the class walking out of the room from the other door in the back "sit down!" she walked over to the desk and wrote stuffy hall on it as birds started to fly in the school from the window so they had to have half a day anyways so Murai, Kikuchi, Kanzaki, Yoshikawa, Fujiyoshi, and Kusano started to walk over to Danma's shop to see if Onizuka was there. When they approached the shop they could hear laughter and shouts coming from the direction of it so they all started to run towards it when Ms. Fuyutsuki walked around the corner running into the group as Onizuka yelled at her from somewhere behind her "ooh sorry kids" then looking up she saw who it was when a hand grabbed her shoulder "I'm going to teach you a lesson" Onizuka gave a laugh when he saw the other students looking at him "ugh ugh" Murai walked over and punched him in the face "that's for the birds and messing with one of our teachers!" Onizuka just rubbed it off "I am one of your teachers so be nice!" as Onizuka turned Fuyutsuki around and started to cry in her chest as he mumbled words that brought tears to her face. She turned around and started to yell at the kids when Onizuka looked up and gave a big o grin, Murai and the others just glared at Onizuka who was now felling Fuyutsuki's butt when she turned around and slapped him across the face "how dare you" Onizuka just grinned as he rubbed his face "o come on you liked it" Ms. Fuyutsuki blushed and ran in the opposite direction, about half way down the block Yoshikawa ran next to her "umm he is a nice guy but sometimes you just want to kill him" she nodded and looked over at Yoshikawa "he's right I did like it when he touches me" at those words Yoshikawa grinned and said goodbye as he headed towards the direction of Danma's shop. Fuyutsuki just laughed and walked home, at Danma's shop Onizuka stuffed his face in noodles and sushi as he crammed more then he could chew and some flew out onto Murai's plate who punched Onizuka in the back making him choke from all of the food "I hope you die" Murai said as he started to laugh Onizuka grabbed a beer and slurped it down seizing Murai's neck "o yeah!" as the two dealt blows with one another the others started to laugh aloud as Onizuka got a handful of rice and started to cram Muria's face with it "eat Murai eat!" Onizuka laughed as he stood over Murai who was on the floor crawling towards water that was two feet away. As everything started to settle the students talked about class, the cop, and how they were going to help with Onizuka's problem…

The next day at school they students ditched school and walked over to the park in the central Tokyo where Onizuka was holding a gang meeting trying to figure out his plans and what to do about it as the cops started to fly down town in their direction…


	4. Court?

Onizuka was waiting at the park when his gang members drove up on their motorcycles as he was listening to Machinehead on his portable radio "breath in breath out" as he was singing when Danma tapped him on the shoulder holding up a paper for him to see, Onizuka grabbed it and started to read out loud for everyone to see (_ the suspect has been noticed as Eikichi Onizuka at Holy Forest Academy has been charged with Joy riding, Vandalizing School Property, Striking an officer, Sexual Harassment, and many other charges to follow he is to be highly dangerous and deadly if you see him please contact the local police force thank you) _Onizuka started to laugh as he saw most of his gang sitting on their bikes getting ready to leave the park when sirens started to be heard coming in from all directions "RUN FOR IT!" as Onizuka ran for his bike a helicopter flew over their heads (this is the police force stay where you are!) as the gang members stuck their middle fingers up and started to race off in opposite directions from the park when Onizuka took off in the lead heading past Yoshikawa and the other students who looked bewildered as fifty cops flew by in hot pursuit of Onizuka who was laughing at the top of his lungs and reaching higher speeds every minute.

(okay Onizuka lets show them some stuff) he gives a big smirk as he ran a red light, and ran over an on coming vehicle as it swerved hitting to patrol cars making a barricade for the others to follow "ha ha ha fuckers!" Onizuka turned around and stuck up his middle fingers as his speed increased from 80mph to 135mph and still going up. Most of the cops stopped following when they spotted the bike again by Helicopter report heading south bound as the police force surrounded the area the biker was surprised to see one hundred patrol cars and twelve helicopters surround his position "what have I done?" it was a guy in his mid twenties with blonde hair "FREEZE!" as twelve cops came out carrying their guns and tazers as they arrested the young man…

Meanwhile Onizuka was twenty blocks away with a brand new Kawasaki Ninja 2 as he drove it back to school with a big grin on his face as he saw Yoshikawa and the others waiting outside for him, as he approached they ran towards him but spotlights came out of nowhere and blinded Onizuka as he felt handcuffs around his hands and voices speaking when he felt a butt of a gun knocking him out. When he awoke he was in a single cell in the local prison when a guard walked by "ooh your finely awake Mr. Onizuka glad to see that you are okay" he gives a smile and walks over to the phone as he picked it up he started to whisper into it, it was about two hours when six guards came walking in with pepper spray and some kind of tazer as they grabbed Onizuka by the collar and dragged him into court where the judge and jury where waiting patiently for him as he was seated in the plaintiff chair when the doors flew open and no one other then Danma walked in with a really nice suit and briefcase in his hand…

As the trial proceeded Onizuka started to cry as the charges where read against him (_Sexual Harassment, Grand theft Auto, Joy Riding, Striking an officer, Running from the law, Damages towards Holy Forest, and the City of Tokyo, causing a Hot Pursuit and endangering innocent lives) _Danma looked over and whisper "you are so screwed man" as he stood up and started to laugh "one sec you honor, have you read my plaintiffs rights?" the judge looked dumbfounded when he looked over at the cops who just shrugged "I guess he haven't" Danma gave a big grin and Onizuka jumped up from his fetal position and shouted boo yeah! As the jury and the people gave a gasp as Onizuka started to stretch and laugh to himself while itching his nuts in public "well maybe next time" the Judge was just stunned as the charges where dropped against Onizuka and the cops who were suppose to read him his rights were punished for their stupidity…

After the trail Onizuka waited for the judge to come out when he saw her he ran over and started to hit on her "would you like to go for a drink?" as he said the last part Ms. Fuyutsuki walked over and slammed her purse into his head as she dragged him back to Danma's car as they drove away when Onizuka looked in the back window and worded CALL ME to the judge who was just laughing to herself.

So the Charges against Onizuka were dropped but that is the beginning for Holy Forest Academy students as Onizuka kept on having fun and games for the whole year as for Ms. Fuyutsuki and Onizuka well lets just say they went on a date and it was in Onizuka's favor.


End file.
